Whenever a child complains of being ill it is normally quite important to determine whether a child has a fever. Whereas glass thermometers have typically been employed for taking someone's temperature, the potential dangers attending the use of glass thermometers are significantly magnified when dealing with children. One satisfactory solution for avoiding the inherent dangers of glass thermometers has resulted in the confectionery type of temperature indicator described in our U.S. Pat. NO. 3,782,194 issued Jan. 1, 1974. The temperature indicator in one embodiment described therein comprises an elongated member having one end thereof inserted into a cavity provided within a confectionery head which is preferably transparent. The aforesaid end of the rigid member is inserted into the cavity to form a fully enclosed interior space in which a temperature indicator element is deposited. The temperature indicator element is preferably of a particular shape or configuration such as for example conical and preferably is of a color which contrasts with the color of the confectionery head. By placing the lollipop in the mouth, the elevated temperature of the oral cavity causes the temperature sensitive element to melt and thereby change its shape so as to effectively disappear. Since the temperature sensitive element melts at a discrete temperature level, the temperature indicator thereby provides means for determining that the child has a temperature of at least the level of the temperature sensitive element, that has melted or effectively disappeared.
In order to determine the particular temperature level of the child more specifically, a plurality of temperature sensitive elements, each adapted to melt at a different temperature, may be embedded within the confectionery member. Thus, if at least one of the temperature sensitive elements does not melt, an upper limit of the child's temperature will be accurately indicated. For example, by providing a sufficient number of temperature sensitive elements, each adapted to melt at temperatures of 1.degree. or 11/2.degree. increments from every other element, an accurate determination of the child's temperature becomes attainable.